This application claims the benefit of the earlier filed International Application No. PCT/EP01/11341, International Filing Date, Oct. 1, 2001, which designated the United States of America, and which international application was published under PCT Article 21 (2) in English as WO Publication No. WO 02/29935 A1.
The present invention concerns a device for retaining a contact in an electrical contact-carrying module.
In the field of electrical connectors, there are used connectors which comprise modules adapted to receive contacts, and more particularly contacts which are to be integrated and connected electrically to flexible circuits also called xe2x80x9cflexxe2x80x9d.
Such flexible circuits comprise one or several insulating layers on which are built up wiring lines that must be connected to these contacts, which, in turn, assure electrical connection with another module or with the contacts of a product to be connected.
To that end, it is known to provide a male contact with a forward portion comprising a pin, or a female contact with a forward portion of a cage type, but, in either case, each contact is extended rearwardly by a blade. This blade is provided with cutouts defining pins to be seated on the flexible circuit.
These pins have a penetrating capability which is used to advantage for piercing the wiring line and the insulating material. Then, the pins are seated, so as on the one hand to prevent withdrawal of the sheet, and, on the other hand, to ensure a sufficient electrical contact.
Consequently, these assemblies also assure the mechanical retention of the flexible circuit with respect to each of the contacts.
Thus, when the flexible circuit is pulled, especially by an intentional force in the case of a rough disassembly or unintentionally for whatever reason, although the sheet is restrained in the module by other mechanical means, the contacts also are subjected to a pulling force.
Therefore, each contact is immobilized with respect to the module, such that this contact remains in the housing of the module which receives it, even when the flexible circuit is subjected to pulling.
Moreover, during the connection, the introduction of the electrical contacts of one module into the electrical contacts of the other, requires an insertion force which tends to push the contacts into their housings, which makes it essential to prevent defects giving rise to a non-connection, leading to a failure of the electrical connection. Worse, this could give rise to a short circuit that goes undetected by initial quality control, but which, in service, proves to be defective.
It is therefore very important to prevent any recoil of each contact in its respective housing within the module.
The object of the invention is to propose a device for retaining each contact of an electrical connector module, which is simple, which does not impede mounting the said contact in the module, which is reliable, which is applied to each contact individually, which does not increase the exterior bulk, and which is formed by molding when the device is made in this way.
To that end, the device for retaining a contact in a housing of an electrical connection module, the said contact comprising in its rear portion a blade, is characterized in that it comprises retaining means composed of at least one rear abutment, integral with the body of the module and arranged so as to cooperate with a retaining element of said contact, this contact comprising an unsupported section between the forward portion and the rear extremity of the blade, opposite which are received the said retaining means.
According to a group of alternative embodiments, the rear abutment is disposed at the end of a flexible catch.
According to the various characteristics, the abutment cooperates with a window provided in the blade, with a tab cut out from the blade, and comprises a double locking.
According to another variation, the abutment may be integral with a flap that is moveable relative to the body of the module and cooperates with a tab carried by the blade.